Being Replaced
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: One month has passed since the Great Thaw. Elsa and Olaf have been teaching Anna how to ice skate. But when she bumps into another skater and ends up injuried, she starts to think the stanger is trying to replace her as Elsa's sister. Or does this stranger want more?
1. Skating Accident

Summer was in the kingdom of Arendelle. It was the most beautiful summers Arendelle had ever seen. To some people, the summer was a miracle after what happened with Elsa's power, causing an eternal winter on the kingdom. People have called the winter "The Great Freeze." But, the winter was not eternal, and soon it was known as "The Great Thaw." A month later, the kingdom could not ask for better. There was no war; the kingdom was at total peace. And the Queen, Elsa, was one of the best Queens to rule Arendelle. Even though a Queen is usually very busy with duties, Queen Elsa always make time for her friends and family, but she always wants what is best for her kingdom.

One day, Elsa, Anna, and Olaf were all ice skating. Anna still had a lot to learn though, but Elsa was a great teacher when it came to ice skating. Her assisstant, Olaf, was a great help too.

"Come on, Anna! Try it one more time! Glide and pivot. Have that thought in your head while you do it." said Olaf.

"What's the use, Olaf? I'm never gonna get it. I'm not good enough to do this." Anna said trying to get up from her fall. Elsa then skated over to her to help her up.

"Oh, Anna. You'll get it. You just need more practice is all." Elsa said as she got Anna back on her feet. "Come on. I'll hold on to you, and you follow my lead. When you feel you have it, I'll let go."

Anna let out a sigh. "All right, one more time."

"Ok. Ready?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded. "All right. Here we go. Watch my steps now." Anna watched her steps as Elsa instructed her on what to do. After a few minutes, Anna felt she had it. "You think you have it now?"

"Yeah, I think so. You can let go now."

"All right, You're on your own now." Elsa replied as she let go. As she let go, Anna was actually doing it. "Anna! You're doing it!"

"I am?! I am! I'm really doing it!" but as she said that, someone else ran into her on accident. After they collided, they both fell with a loud thud. Elsa rushed over to her sister as fast as she could. Olaf followed behind her.

The stranger was a girl about Anna's age. She had long, black hair. Her dress was like Elsa's, only red.

"Anna!" Olaf yelled as they came to stop and Elsa slid on the ice and knelt to her sister.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked with concern.

Anna groaned then answered Elsa. "I think so. How about you? Are you okay?" Anna asked the stranger.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there. I guess I was just so concentrated on skating, I just didn't pay attention to anything."

"Oh, that's okay." Anna replied getting up, as soon as she put pressure on her left leg, she let out a small moan. Elsa noticed her, and held her up.

"Anna? Are you sure you're okay? We better have someone look at that leg."

"No. I'll be fine. It just hurts a little." Anna said as she groaned again.

"A little? Anna, you can barely stand." Olaf said with a worried voice.

"You're sister's right, Anna. You better have that leg looked at. It could be serious." the stranger said."

"Ok. I'll have the leg looked at. By the way, I didn't catch your name." Anna said to the stranger.

"I'm Kelly. I'm new to the kingdom. My family moved here from the Northern Isles."

"It's nice to meet you, Kelly. I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf then hugged Kelly.

Kelly let out a small chuckle and returned the hug. "So do I. It's nice to met you all. So wait, if you are the Queen, then that would make Anna..."

"Yep. The Princess of Arendelle." Anna said holding Elsa's arm for support.

"Well, we better get back to the castle so you can have that leg looked at. Kelly, would like to join us?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I don't want to intrude." Kelly said.

"Oh, it's no problem." Olaf said. "We love company."

"Well, ok. I'll come."

"Great! Come on Anna. Let's go." Anna tried skating with one leg, but it didn't work.

"I better help you." Kelly said as she took Anna's arm.

"Thank you, Kelly." Elsa said gently.

They arrived at the castle and Olaf went to get the doctor. The doctor examined her in Anna's room and Elsa, Kelly, and Olaf stayed in Elsa's room. Elsa sat on her bed, worrying about Anna, Snow started to develop on the walls. She noticed, and melted it quickly. Kelly finally said something to calm her down.

"Your Highness."

"Please call me Elsa."

"Yes. Elsa. Don't worry. The princess will be ok. She seems like a strong one."

"She's right, Elsa." said Olaf. "Anna has been though worse then this. She'll be fine."

"I hope she will." Elsa said with a sad face.

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk, but I promised Kirstoff I'd take care of Sven. See you guys later." and Olaf left.

"So, Kelly, while we're waiting, let's talk. Why are you here? Why don't you live in the Northen Isles anymore?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"That's ok. We have time."

"Ok. I'll start from the beginning."

Page 1 of 3


	2. The Story of My Life

Kelly let out a long a long sigh and started her story. "When I was little, my Mother died from scarlet fever. I was then raised by my Father and older brother, John. A few years later, I could barely remember my Mother. After my Mother died, my Father became very protective of me, a little too protective, actually. I was never able to do anything. I barely ever went outside. When I was finally old enough to have the courage to stand up to people, I told my Father I was tired of it. I could never have friends or anything. My Father explained to me that the reason he was so protective of me was because of what happened to Mother. I understood what he meant, but I still didn't like it. But there was nothing I could do, so I just went with it. Then, a year after that, there was a war in the Northern Isles, and John was killed trying to protect me. My Father and I barely escaped with our lives. We stole a boat, and we ended up in the Southern Isles. We spent a day there to get supplies, and we were off again. We were on the waters for months, then we finally came to Arendelle. Actually, that was the beginning if this month. After that, my Father died from pneumonia, and I was left alone. So I raised myself. I got a job, taught myself how to ice skate and other things as well. And I've been like that ever since then. Then, I bumped into you guys, literally.

Elsa was speechless. She felt so sorry that she had to go through that. Elsa finally managed to say something.

"I am so sorry, Kelly. That is terrible."

"Well, the past is in the past. It's all behind me now. Buried. Never to be dug up again. So what about you? What's you're story?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, I don't want you to think anything different of me, but I'm not like everybody else."

"OK. I won't. I promise."

Elsa than had snow come out of her hand. "I have these powers, you see. I was born with them. A power to create ice and snow. People have called it a curse, but others have called it a blessing."

"Wow." Kelly exclaimed with awe.

"When Anna and I were little, we would always play using my powers. We would have snowball fights, go sledding, and built snowmen. One night though, when we were playing, I struck Anna in the head with my powers. It was an accident. Afterwards, she became ice cold. My Father said he knew where we had to go. We then went to a family of trolls in the North Mountain. They said it would be best to remove the memories that she had of my powers. Then they told me I had to control my powers, or I would use them for evil. My Father then said to close the gates, and I was locked in my room; shut away from everything, including Anna. I hated it. She didn't understand why I shut her out, although I didn't. She would knock on my door everyday to ask if I wanted to build a snowman, but all I could say was "Go away, Anna." It went on like this for years. I kept my powers in by wearing gloves. My Father kept telling me "Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show." When we were older, our parents went on a busniess trip, and was killed at sea. It was just Anna and I. But I couldn't be out there for Anna. She was shut out of my life for 13 years. Later on, the day came; Cordination Day. The day where I would become ruler of the kingdom. Anna was so excited because they were finally opening the gates, and she was determined to find true love. I, on the other hand, kept with the theory, "Conceal, don't feel." I was so scared that my powers were gonna be revealed. I made it through the Condination, barely. Then came the party."

"What happened at the party?" Kelly asked.

"Well, everything was going fine, until Anna asked for my blessing on her marriage."

"Marriage?" Kelly said in skock.

"Yes. She had met a Prince from the Southern Isles, his name was..."

"Hans?!" Kelly exclamied.

"Yes. You know him?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah, I know him. He tried getting sweet on me, but my Father threatened him, and Hans threatened my Father and I, and that's when we left the Southern Isles." Kelly replied clenching her fists. "So, what did you do?"

"I simply told her that she couldn't marry a man she just met. But she was convinced it was true love. I then asked her what she knew about true love. She said she knew more than I did, because all I did was shut people out."

"But you didn't shut people out, your parents were trying to protect the people."

"Exactly." Elsa said. She was so happy that someone understood that. "Anyway, then she got mad and took my glove. She told me she couldn't live the way she was anymore. So I told her to leave. Then she asked me why I shut everybody out and what I was afraid of. Then I let my powers out. After that, I got scared, and I fled to the North Mountain, and I built my own castle from my powers."

"You were finally able to let it go?" Kelly asked.

Elsa looked at her in shock. "Yes. So, afterwards, Anna came after me. She came with the snowman we built when we were little, Olaf, and a mountain man, Kristoff. She came to my castle, and told me I set an eternal winter on the kingdom. After that, I let my powers out again, and I struck her again. This time, in the heart. Then, Hans came and managed to take me back to the kingdom. I was put in the dungeon. Hans asked me to bring back summer, but I told him I couldn't. I told him to have the people let me go, and he said he would do what he could."

"I take it he didn't though?" Kelly asked.

"Nope. In, fact, he did worse. Anna was brought back to the kingdom by Kristoff and Olaf because Kristoff took her to the trolls, and they told them that an act of true love would thaw a frozen heart, so everybody thought that a true love's kiss was the answer, so Kristoff and Olaf took her to Hans."

"So, did the kiss work?" Kelly asked wanting to hear what happened next.

"They didn't even kiss. Hans then betrayed Anna, and told her that the reason why he wanted her to marry her was to kill me and get the throne, then he left her to die, but Olaf was able to save her. Then, they figured it out; Kristoff was in love with Anna, so they had to get to Kristoff."

"So, what happened to you? Did you get out of the dungeon?"

"Yes. I was able to escape and because of me, there was a great big snow storm. No one could see a thing. Then I ran into Hans again. I told him to take care of Anna. But he told me that she returned from the mountain weak and cold because I froze her heart. I couldn't beleive it. He told me he tried to save her, but it was too late. Then he said she was dead." Elsa now had tears in her eyes and streaking down her cheeks.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Kelly asked with concern.

Elsa wiped the tears away and continued. "Yes, I'm fine. Anyway, then I was on my knees in despair. Then, I heard Hans pull out his sword. I didn't move because I thought I killed Anna and I thought everything would be better if I was dead. So, I waited for the sword to hit me, but it never did. I looked behind me and saw the Anna was frozen solid trying to save me. Then I really couldn't beleive it. Anna was really dead and I killed her." Elsa then put her face in her hands.

Kelly put her arms around her to comfort her. "Elsa, if you don't want to, you don't have to tell the rest of the story."

"No, because it gets good. After a moment, Anna started to thaw. When she was completly thawed, I was in shock. Anna was alive. I hugged her tightly after that. My sister was alive. It felt so good to hug her. She so warm and alive. I then asked her why she sacrificed herself for me. She told me, "I love you."

Kelly let out a gasp. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. It makes sense."

"Yes! It was amazing. After that, I was able to thaw the kingdom because of Anna's sacrifice that I realized it; love will thaw."

"So what happened to Hans?"

"Well, after Anna punched him, I banished him and he was sent to the Southern Isles to be put in prison."

"Wow. Elsa, that is such an amazing story. You have an amazing sister who is willing to give up her life for yours." Kelly said amazed.

"Yes. Anna is amazing. She's all I have, and I couldn't bear if anything happened to her. I hope she will be OK."

"She will be, Elsa. If she can survive a frozen heart, she can survive anything."

"Thank you, Kelly, for being here for me. I needed someone to calm me down."

"That's what friends are for. We are friends, right?"

"Of course." Elsa replied with a big smile.

Page 1 of 4


	3. Doctor's Report

It had been an hour since Anna was brought back to the castle to be examined. The doctor finally found out what was wrong.

"So, doctor, what's wrong with my leg?" Anna asked.

"Well, your leg is bruised up pretty good. I recommend that you don't walk on it for a couple days." the doctor replied.

"Great. That's just great." Anna said disappointed.

"But don't worry. You should be good as new in a few days."

"Thanks, doctor." Anna replied as the doctor left.

The doctor then went to Elsa's room. Elsa and Kelly were sitting on the bed. Elsa was still worried about Anna. Kelly tried to comfort her as she noticed the doctor walk in.

"How is she?" Kelly asked with concern.

"Is she all right?" Elsa asked worried.

"The Princess' leg is bruised up pretty good, and she won't be able to walk for a few days. But she will be OK. In a few days she should be as good as new."

"Oh, thank goodness." Kelly said with relief.

"Can we see her, doctor?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, you can. Let me know if you need anything else.

"Thank you, doctor." Elsa replied.

"Your welcome, Your Highness." he said and left.

Page 1 of 1


	4. Anna's Visitors

Elsa and Kelly walked into Anna's room and came by her bed. Elsa almost started crying because of the way Anna was suffering. Elsa took a chair and took Anna's hand in hers.

"Hey Elsa. Kelly." Anna replied quietly.

"Hey, Anna. How are you feeling?" Elsa asked.

"My leg hurts pretty bad, but other than that, I'll be fine."

"I'm glad you're OK though." Elsa said with relief in her voice.

"Yes. You gave your sister quite a scare. She was so worried about you. I am so sorry, Anna. If I was watching where I was going, this wouldn't have happened." Kelly replied.

"Kelly, don't worry about it. It was an accident. I should have been watching where I was going too." Anna replied trying to cheer Kelly up.

"Well, I'm glad you guys aren't mad at me."

"Never, Kelly." Elsa replied. "After all, you did help us bring her back to the castle, and I'm thankful for that."

"Well, it was the least I could do."

"So, Kelly, do you plan on staying in the castle for a while?" Anna asked.

"Well, I was hoping I could. That is, if its OK with you guys."

"Of course, Kelly. You are welcome to stay as long as you want." Elsa said to Kelly.

There was a small silence, then Kelly finally said something.

"So, Anna, Elsa told me all that happened last month with the eternal winter. Factinating story. Sounds like you are quite a hero." Kelly let out.

"I guess you could say that." Anna replied contently.

"It just amazes me that you would give up your life for your sister, just like that."

"Well, I love her, more then anything." Anna replied smiling at Elsa. Elsa smiled back.

"I love you, too, Anna." Elsa replied placing a kiss on her forehead. Anna gave her a bigger smile.

"That's so sweet." Kelly said with tears in her eyes.

"So, Kelly, where did you learn to skate like that?" Anna asked.

"Oh. I taught myself. I didn't have anything else to do since I lost my Mother, brother, and Father."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Anna said with sympathy.

"It's all right. It's in the past."

"So, what did you think of Elsa's powers? They're amazing, aren't they?"

"Yes. They are amazing." Kelly replied making a smile to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa? Are you in here?" a servant called, then peeking through the door.

"Yes, in here. What is it?" Elsa asked.

"There is a matter we need you to attend to immediately. It's important."

"OK, I'll be right there. I'm sorry, Anna. I wanted to stay with you today."

"It's OK, Elsa. go ahead. While you're gone, Kelly and I can get to know each other, if Kelly doesn't mind."

"No, I'd love to get to know you, too." Kelly replied with a big smile.

"OK, Anna. I'll be back as soon as I can." Elsa said placing another small kiss on Anna's forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll be here. See you later. I love you.

"OK. I love you, too. See you then." Elsa replied then left.

"So, Kelly, if you are from the Northern Isles, why are you in Arendelle?" Anna finally asked.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to tell you my life story, too."

"OK. I love stories!" Anna said excited.

Kelly then told her the whole story about her life; losing her Mother at a young age, losing her brother in a war, and losing her Father recently.

"Wow. That is quite a story." Anna exclaimed.

"Yes. Your story is quite a story, too."

"Seems like we both have pretty amazing life stories. So, have you ever been love?" Anna then asked.

"Once. Or I thought I was in love with him. His name was Hans, I'm sure you've heard of him before."

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of him." Anna replied with bitterness.

"Elsa told me what happened with him when he was here; what he did to you and Elsa."

"Yep. Left me for dead and tried to kill Elsa, just so he could get the throne.""

"Then she told me you found someone else, Kristoff. Where is he, anyway?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, he went to the North Mountain to stay with his family for a week."

"Oh. He's from the mountains?"

"Yes. Explaining his family though is complicated."

"That's OK. You don't have to explain it to me." Kelly chuckled.

"Thank you!" Anna said. The girls both then started laughing.

"So, you like Elsa as a friend?" Anna finally asked.

"Yes, I do. She is very nice. She is one of the nicest, gentleist, warmest person I've ever met."

"Yeah. She is. She is amazing."

"You are very blessed to have her as a sister. You know, you two remind me of a story my Father used to tell me when I was younger."

"What story?" Anna asked.

"It was about this Mother, her husband, and their two sons. They were forced to move to another country, and years later, the husband died. After that, the two sons got married. 10 years later though, the sons died. The Mother then decided she wanted to go back to her homeland. Her step-daughters wanted to go with her, but because they were different, the Mother didn't want them to come with her because of what other people would think of them. One daughter went back, but the other daughter refused to leave her Mother. She told her that where the Mother went, she would go, where the Mother stayed, she would stay, and nothing was gonna change her mind. She didn't care what people thought of her, or even if people wanted to kill her, she was not gonna leave her Mother. So the daughter went with her Mother, and the daughter never left her."

"Wow. That is amazing."

"Yes it is. It's one of my favorite stories. Father told me the story almost every night.

After that, Elsa walked in the room. "Hi Anna and Kelly!" she said as she came by Anna's bed.

"Elsa! You're back!" Anna yelled.

"That was fast." Kelly replied.

"Yeah. There was a meeting about trade, but I asked them if they could reschedule the meeting, so they did. I couldn't do duties thinking that Anna was in bed, suffering."

"You gave up the meeting for me?" Anna asked in shock.

"Yes." Elsa said taking Anna's hand.

"But Elsa, those meetings are really important to you. Trade is everything to the kingdom. It's the most important thing."

"Anna, you are more important to me then trade."

"Thank you, Elsa. You're the best." Anna said with a smile.

"Well, Elsa, I think maybe its best if Anna gets some rest. If she wants to be up and running, rest is the best thing for her." Kelly said.

"You're right, Kelly. You had better get some rest, Anna. I wanna actually see you out of bed real soon. Get some rest. I'll come by later. I love you, so much." Elsa said to Anna.

"OK. I'll see you guys later. Hey Kelly, thanks for keeping me company."

"Your welcome, Anna. See you later."

Elsa and Kelly were ready to leave until Anna said something.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?" asked Elsa with concern.

"I love you, too. More than anything."

Elsa then walked back to Anna and kissed her cheek.

Elsa and Kelly left the room and closed the door.

"Thanks for being there for her, Kelly. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Your welcome, Elsa. It's the least I can do. So, you wanna do something?"

"Well, what do want to do?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Kelly asked.

Elsa was in shock, but agreed, and the both ran off to build the snowman.

On the other side of the door, Anna could hear everything. Anna was in tears after hearing that.

_I'm the only one who is suppose to say that to her. That's my saying._

Anna then felt that she was soon gonna be replaced.

Page 1 of 5


	5. Building the Snowman

Kelly and Elsa ran into the ballroom, laughing. Elsa then stomped her foot, and ice started developing all over. She then made snow in her hand and threw it in the air.

"This is amazing!" Kelly said.

"So, wanna build that snowman?" Elsa asked.

"YES! Let's do it!" Kelly said and started to make the body. Elsa made the other part. They finally got it put all together. Elsa then put a nose on it and said "Hi, I'm Lulu! and I like warm hugs!" Saying that brought back memories of making Olaf.

"I love you, Lulu!" Kelly exclaimed. "Hey, Elsa, wanna ice-skate?"

"You just read my mind!" Elsa said as she started gliding. Kelly skated all over the room laughing, and racing each other to each side. After that, Elsa threw a snowball at Kelly.

"HEY!" Kelly replied as she threw a snowball at Elsa. Elsa ducked, then yelled out, "Snowball fight!" then threw another snowball hitting Kelly in the face.

Kelly and Elsa threw snowballs at each for a long time. Then, after that, they fell down in exhuastion, laughing.

"That was so much fun, Elsa. You're amazing. Thanks for a great day." Kelly said trying to breathe.

"Your welcome, Kelly. I had a lot of fun too. Now, I gotta melt all this.

"No problem. I got this." Kelly said.

"What do you mean...?" Elsa asked confused.

Then all of the sudden, smoke came out of Kelly's hand, then turned into fire. She threw the fire in the air, melting everything around them. Elsa was in shock. Then Kelly sucked the fire back into her hands.

"You have...fire powers?"

"Yes. I meant to tell you earlier, but I thought you would think I'm a monster or something. But when you showed me your ice powers, I thought it wouldn't hurt showing you my powers."

"Kelly, its... amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course! Does anyone else know about these powers?"

"No one except my family. My powers were known to cause trouble, so I never used them. That is, until now."

"This is so amazing. All my life, I've wanted someone who has powers like this, to know how I feel, and then you come along." Elsa said.

"Yeah. it is amazing. It's like, we're long-lost sisters or something."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I sure would consider you a sister. You are almost like me."

"But, what about Anna?" Elsa went into thought for a little bit.

"Look, Anna's my baby sister, and I love her very much. But, she can never know how I feel. And you can. You know what its like to hide your powers all these years because of the fear of hurting others. You know what its like to be considered different. I've never had someone like that before."

"Well, now you do, Elsa. And if you ever need me, I'll always be here for you. I'm your best friend. A long-lost sister."

"Thanks, Kelly. I'll always be here for you, too. Since you're like a sister, you may as well be treated as a sister." Kelly and Elsa kept silent for a bit. "Come on! Let's go get something to eat!" Elsa finally let out.

"Chocolate?" Kelly asked.

"You got it!" Elsa said and they both ran to the kitchen laughing. On their way to the kitchen, they went past Anna's room.

Anna was waiting for Elsa to come see her again. But she went right past her. She heard the girls laughing and started crying. She was really being replaced.

_When my leg gets better, I'm out of here. Forever. Elsa wants Kelly as a sister, she's got her wish._

Page 1 of 2


	6. You Got Your Wish

Three days had passed since Anna's injury. Anna attempted to stand on her leg. She got up and she was standing. She tried walking. It hurt at first, but then the pain went away. She was so happy she could finally walk.

"Finally, I can get out of this bed." Anna said to herself. She then heard Elsa and Kelly down the hall, and she remembered what she was going to do:Leave Elsa forever and let Kelly be her sister. But then, Elsa and Kelly walked into Anna's room. Elsa and Kelly saw her standing.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled and embraced her. "You're standing! You're OK!" Anna returned her hug tightly.

"I'm glad you're OK, Anna." Kelly replied.

Elsa and Anna then released. Elsa was so relieved to see that Anna was OK.

"I'm glad too. I'm so sick of being stuck in bed all day." Anna replied trying to smile at Kelly.

"Oh, Elsa, are you gonna give that gift to Anna?"

"Oh. I forgot. Anna, while you were in bed, I made something for you." Elsa then handed Anna a box.

"Elsa, you didn't have to do that." Anna replied opening the box.

"I wanted to. I think you'll like it.

Anna opened the box and saw a necklace with a snowflake. The snowflake was perfect and really shiny. Anna let out a small gasp. "Elsa, its beautiful. Thank you." Anna then embraced Elsa. "You're amazing and I love you so much. Tears starting streaming down her cheek.

Elsa returned Anna's hug. "You're welcome, Anna. I'm glad you like it. I love you, too. Don't ever forget it, OK?"

"I won't, Elsa. Never." Anna then released Elsa.

"I also made something for you, too." Kelly said. "I wanted to apologize again for injuring you." Kelly said as she handed Anna another small box.

"Kelly, I said before, it's OK. It was an accident." Anna said as she opened the box and saw fire earrings. "Wow. Kelly, how did you make these? They're beautiful."

"Well, Anna, this is gonna be kinda hard for you to understand, but... I have fire powers."

"WHAT!?" Anna yelled.

"Yes. I was born with them."

Anna then went into thought.

_That's why they get along so well. They're exactly alike._

"Like Elsa was born with ice powers. So, now you think you can be her sister?"

"Excuse me?" Kelly asked confused.

"Anna." Elsa said.

"Well, that's what you want, isn't it? You both are exactly alike and I'm not. You would rather have Kelly as a sister, wouldn't you?" Anna said looking at Elsa. "Because she can know how you feel, and I can't. Well, guess what? Anna kept silent and then said, "You got your wish." Anna then ran out of the room trying not to cry.

"Kelly, I'm sorry about her. I don't what got into her. That isn't like her at all."

"That's OK, Elsa. It's all my fault. I should've left the first day."

"Don't blame yourself, Kelly. It's my fault. I didn't visit her like I said I would. I think maybe she feels you wanted to replace her." Elsa said.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. Well, it did look pretty bad. I mean, we would go pass her room laughing and didn't even say anything to her."

"Well, how about I bring her back in and we'll talk about it?"

"That's a good idea. Do you know where she may be?" Kelly asked.

"Usually whenever she has a fight with someone, she goes to the garden. I'll bring her back in and we'll make this right." Elsa said firmly.

"OK." Kelly replied.

Elsa then went to go find Anna. She first went to the garden and she wasn't there. "Hmm, odd. This is where she usually goes. Maybe she went to the docks. Elsa went to the docks, there was no sign of Anna. Elsa was really getting worried. It wasn't like her to disappear. Elsa went back to Anna's room where Kelly was waiting for her.

"Where's Anna?" Kelly asked puzzled.

"I don't know. She wasn't in the garden, or the docks. I'm really worried. She isn't one to just disappear."

"Maybe she's in the castle somwhere. Let's go look."

"OK. Let's go."

Kelly and Elsa searched every room in the castle. They asked servants and guards if they had seen her, all their answers were the same: No. Elsa and Kelly met up in the study.

"Anything?" Kelly asked Elsa.

"No." Elsa whispered.

"Elsa, don't worry. We'll find her. She couldn't have gone to far." Kelly said taking Elsa's hand in hers.

"I hope we will, Kelly. Oh, I hope she's OK."

"Well, where is another place where she wouldn't want anyone to find her?"

"I don't know." Elsa said as she started crying. Kelly then embraced Elsa.

"It's OK, Elsa. She'll be OK. I promise." Kelly said reassuringly.

"I hope she will be. She's known to get into trouble easily." Elsa said still crying. Kelly then released her.

"OK. Let's think. If you were Anna and you just had a fight with your sister, where would you go?"

"Well, where would you go?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I'd take a trip somewhere outside the kingdom."

"You don't think..." Elsa then let out a gasp. "The stables!" Elsa and Kelly then ran towards the stables. Elsa noticed Anna's horse was gone.

"Anna's horse isn't here! She's gone."

"But where would she go?" Kelly asked.

Elsa's eyes then widened with fear and worry. "The North Mountain."

Page 1 of 3


	7. Destiny

Elsa was right. Anna headed up the North Mountain. Anna had no idea where she was going though. She was just so mad at Elsa, she just couldn't stand to look at her. Anna rode on her horse and started to come up with a plan.

_OK. I can't stay away because Elsa will send search parties, so I will stay up here for about an hour,clear my head, then go back. So, I won't go too far._

As soon as she thought that though, snow fell from a tree. It scared the horse, and threw Anna off his back.

"WHOA! OOF!" she yelled making a thud on the ground. She then saw the horse run off.

"Oh, no! NO! WAIT! NO!" but it was too late. "This just got a whole lot harder. OK, I better make my way back to the kingdom." But that wasn't gonna happen. She looked and saw eyes. The eyes of wolves. There was a whole pack of them. They walked around her and surrounded her. Their mouths were open to show teeth. They let out growls, for they had met their prey.

"Oh, great. Wolves. This is the last thing I need. OK. Just remain calm and they won't hurt me." Anna stood as still as she could. But the wolves could tell she was afraid. They came closer, and closer. "OH! What am I gonna do? I'm dead! So very, very dead!" Anna knelt down and was prepaired for the wolves to take her life.

"Stand down, men! She's not what we want." A voice called out.

Anna saw the wolves back away from her. She was shocked, and confused. She then saw a wolf come out of the shadows. "I'm must be going crazy. A wolf talking and saving my life."

"No. You are not crazy. I can talk. Who are you? I don't think we've met."

"We sure haven't. I'm Anna, Princess of Arendelle."

"Princess? Why, Your Majesty." the wolf said bowing her head.

"I'm Destiny. Guardian of the North Mountain."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Destiny." Anna said as she knelt down to make eye contact. "Can any other wolves talk?"

"No. They were all put under a curse; I am the one who can talk to humans."

"Wow. I've never met a wolf not wanting to kill me."

"What are you doing up here, Princess? There is a storm coming this way. It's dangerous up in these parts."

"Well, it's hard to explain. See, I'm being replaced."

"Replaced? As Princess? By whom?" Destiny asked.

"Her name is Kelly."

"Kelly? As in Kelly from the Northen Isles?" Destiny asked shocked.

"Yes. You know her?" Anna asked with a puzzled look.

"Sadly, I do. She is pure evil."

"But...she's so nice." Anna said confused.

"She may be nice on the outside, but inside, she is a monster of pure evil."

"But, how?"

"You haven't heard the story, have you?"

"No. What story?"

"I will tell you."

Page 1 of 2


	8. In The Mountain

Destiny opened her mouth to say something, but then a harsh, cold wind blew. Destiny knew what it meant: The Storm.

"The storm is getting closer, but its too far to my cave."

"I know somewhere we could go."

"Is it far?" Destiny asked.

"No. Follow me."

Anna and the wolves traveled up the mountain. After 10 minutes of traveling, they arrived to their destination: Elsa's Ice Palace. The wolves looked in amazement.

"Flawless." Destiny said.

"My sister made it. Her ice powers are amazing."

"Your sister has powers too? No wonder why Kelly wants to replace you."

"Yeah. Makes sense, doesn't it?"

But before Destiny could answer, another harsh wind blew.

"We better get inside before we get caught in this storm." Anna replied as they went up the staircase. Anna opened the door, and the wolves went in. Before Anna closed the door, she looked out and thought of Elsa. Anna noticed Destiny came to her side. "What am I gonna do now, Destiny? My plan was to just clear my head and go back, not get caught in a storm. Now Elsa is gonna be worried sick and will probably send out search parties. That is, if she even cares."

"Don't think like that, Princess. You're sister loves you. You are everything to her. She would do anything for you, even if it meant giving up something wonderful, maybe even her life. And do you love her?"

Anna listened to Destiny's words carefully as she held her snowflake necklace in her hand."I don't know anymore, Destiny. I guess I do love her."

"You see? If you love her, and she loves you, then what is there to worry about? If your sister loves you so much, she would never replace you. Anna, I'm sure she is just waiting for you to walk into her room, and she gives you the biggest hug ever."

"Thanks, Destiny. I guess I just needed to hear that."

"I am known to give good advice."

Meanwhile, in Arendelle, Elsa paced back and forth in her room, waiting for Anna to walk in. "Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." she said to herself looking out her window facing the North Mountain. "I should've visited you. Why didn't I visit you? Why am I such a terrible sister?" Elsa then started crying. Then she heard Kelly yelling down the hall.

"ELSA! ELSA!" Kelly yelled running into Elsa's room. Kelly stood there trying to speak and catching her breath.

"Kelly, what's wrong?"

"Come...with me."

Kelly and Elsa then ran out of the castle where there was a crowd trying to calm a horse down. Elsa ran over to try to calm it.

"Whoa. Easy, boy. Easy." The horse then calmed down. After the horse became calm, the crowd left. Elsa then knew it was Anna's horse. "But, where's..." Elsa then looked up to the North Mountain and she could see the storm. She let out a sharp gasp. "No! NO!" Elsa then went to her knees.

"Elsa! Are you okay?" Kelly asked worried.

Elsa had tears in her eyes.. "No. Anna. No. No. Please. No." Elsa said looking back at the mountain. "ANNA!" she said as she started crying. Elsa bowed her head back to the ground. Kelly knelt down next to her."I've lost her, Kelly. I've lost my baby sister. No one can survive a storm like that."

"Maybe she found someplace to take shelter."

"No. There's no place..." Elsa tried finishing, but couldn't. "Oh, Anna. Why did you have to leave? I was suppose to protect you, and I've failed. And now you're gone."

"Elsa. Don't think like that. Maybe there's still a chance."

"But what if there isn't? What if I never see her again? And the last thing we did was fight."

"Hey, your sister is one of the most stubborness people I've ever met. She'll come back. That's a promise." Kelly said gently wrapping her arms around her. "We'll send out a search party first thing tommorow morning. Don't worry. We'll find her."

"If she's still alive." Elsa finally said.

"She is. I can feel it." Kelly said looking at the mountain with determination.

The storm in the mountain was getting worse. The wind was whistling and the snow was blowing wildly. Destiny was getting ready to tell Anna the real story of Kelly.

"OK, Destiny. Who is she?"

Destiny let in a breath, and started. "Kelly of the Northern Isles, also known as, "The Fire Queen," was cursed with powers at a young age. Kelly soon realized what she could do with these powers: she could rule the Northen Isles, and everyone would bow to her and show her respect. But she knew what she would have to do in order to get the throne: Kill, so she did. Kelly killed the King and Queen of the Northen Isles, and all the royal sons and daughters next in line. She was soon the Queen. But, nobody bowed to her, or showed her respect. Kelly became furious, and burned the Northen Isles, killing everybody that stood in her way, even her brother. After she burned the Northen Isles, she fled, and went to the Southern Isles. She wanted to rule there, but there was no way, because she fell in love with a prince, Hans. Hans told her of a kingdom she could rule, so she came to Arendelle, to rule Arendelle, and kill anyone that stood in her way."

"Wow. How do you know all of this?"

"I know a lot of things, even the eternal winter set by your sister. I'd heard of you and the Queen, but I never met you until now."

"I knew that there was something not right about her. I could feel it. I wouldn't of guessed that Hans was involved."

"Yes. They are both pure evil."

"They both just want resepct. But they know they can't get it. Because they are doing it the wrong way.

"Exactly. They think that just because you and the Queen are respected, they will be respected as rulers of the kingdom."

"I've gotta go back. She may try to kill Elsa."

"She can't."

"What do you mean?"

"Ice can stand for love, fire can stand for hate. Love is stronger then hate. Because ice can demolish fire, Elsa cannot be killed, unless she feels hate inside her."

"But she will feel hate when she finds out who Kelly really is. And that gives her the perfect time to kill Elsa."

"Yes, that's true. But she can kill you easily, too."

"If that's the case, so be it. I will not stand down and let Kelly rule Arendelle."

"That's the spirit of a Princess. But it is a great risk." Destiny said as her eyes widened.

"I don't care. I gave my life for Elsa once, I will do it again if I have to."

"But Princess, you were able to be brought back to life, in this case, you may not." Destiny said concerned.

"Whatever it takes, Destiny. If I die, I die. But I am not scared to fight." Anna said firmly.

"Very well. We will leave tommorow."

"You mean, you'll help me?"

"Of course. And my friends will too if they must."

"All right. We leave first thing in the morning." Anna said looking up with determination and unafraid.

Page 1 of 4


	9. Going Back

The storm went on all night. It was a terrible storm too. The winds were harsh with cold and snow. The morning finally arrived. Anna was up before any of the wolves. She was looking out to the kingdom.

"Oh, Elsa. I'm so sorry. I should've stayed. Now look where I am."

Destiny heard Anna talking to herself. She got up and walked up behind her. "You talk to yourself a lot, don't you?"

Anna heard her and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you can say I do. I hope that Elsa's OK."

"I think she is. But we better head down to Arendelle as soon as possible."

"I agree. I say we leave now because we don't know what Kelly may try to do."

"You're right. I'll get my men ready and we'll leave immediately."

Destiny woke the wolves by howling loudly, and they all went back to the kingdom.

In Arendelle, Elsa couldn't sleep. She spent her night up in the study in despair. She thought about the eternal winter and Hans telling her that Anna was dead. She then remembered Anna saving her from Hans and then the return of summer. Kelly then walked in and noticed Elsa. She sat by Elsa. Elsa noticed her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm tired. I couldn't sleep last night."

"I sent out search parties, but they've returned."

"And did they find anything?"

Kelly nodded her head no.

Elsa looked down and had tears in her eyes. "I miss her, Kelly. I really miss her."

"I know. It's OK." Kelly said embracing Elsa.

Elsa then started to think.

_Wait, if she sent search parties, they would not have returned without Anna. She didn't send them out. She doesn't want her found, she...WANTS HER REPLACED!_

"You didn't even send them out." Elsa said.

"You catch on fast, Ice Queen."

"Anna was right. You do want to replace her."

"Well, I guess you could say that. And maybe more then that."

Elsa was getting confused. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You see, In the Northen Isles, I killed people to become queen, but no one respected me, so I burned the Northen Isles and killed anyone that got in my way.. Then I went to the Southern Isles to rule, but unfortunatly, I fell in love, with Hans. But, Hans told me that Arendelle was a place I could rule. But, it was ruled by the lovely Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. So, when I came to Arendelle, I knew that killing wouldn't get me respect. So, I knew I had to take out the Queen's most prized possession; in this case, the sister, so I did. Because while she was out of commission, it gave me an opportunity to get closer to you, in which I could earn respect as the Queen's closest friends. I figured that when you and I were good friends, you would think I wouldn't hurt anybody. So after that, I would kill Anna. But then she ran away so it made one less person for me to kill.

"I hate you." Elsa said.

"Now that the Princess is dead, it seems I will have to set up an "accident" for you, Queen Elsa." Kelly finished.

Elsa was soon backed to the wall. "No. Please."

Kelly formed fire in her hands and was ready to strike. Then all of the sudden, Destiny jumped from the window, pouncing on Kelly.

"Hey! What the...?"

"Hello, Fire Queen. Sound familiar?"

"Who are you?" Kelly asked frightened.

"Name's Destiny. Guardian of the North Mountain."

"You're a wolf, who can talk?" Elsa asked puzzled.

"Yes. People have a hard time believing that."

Did you come alone?" Elsa asked, hoping she would say Anna was there with her.

"No. I came with my pack." She then howled for them and they all jumped from the window.

"Men, take this girl to the docks. Send her on a boat to an abandoned island where she can be queen. I hear the islands are calling for a lot of lousy queens."

Elsa held her hand up to her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Laugh now, Elsa. But you still don't have a sister."

Elsa then turned around to leave the study, feeling hate towards Kelly. Kelly knew that was the perfect time to strike her. But little did she know that Anna was watching everything from a window. Kelly made fire in her hands, and aimed straight at Elsa. Anna knew Elsa felt hate toward Kelly and she remembered that Kelly would be able to kill her. She jumped from the window, landind in front of Elsa. Kelly threw the fire.

"NOOOO!" Anna yelled before she was struck in the heart, and some fire bounced back and knocked Kelly out.

Elsa heard the yelling, looked back, and saw Anna on the floor. "ANNA!" she yelled kneeling down to her. "Anna. You did survive the storm. I thought you were dead."

"Elsa, you aren't gonna lose me that easily." Anna said making eye contact with Elsa.

"Oh, Anna. You've been struck."

Destiny then ran over to Anna. "Anna. Why did you do that? I told you what would happened if you did that."

"I know. I may not survive." Anna said weakly.

"WHAT!? No! I won't let you die, Anna. I will save you."

"You already did that, Elsa." Anna then felt a sharp pain and let in a sharp breath. "You opened the door for me. That means more to me more then anything."

"Anna." Elsa said taking her hand, trying to hold back tears. "Please forgive me."

"Elsa, there's nothing to forgive." Anna said trying to smile. Then she closed her eyes, letting in another sharp breath as she felt another sharp pain. Elsa gripped her hand tighter.

"No, Anna. Please, don't leave me. I just got you back. You can't leave."

"Elsa, I... love... you." Anna said gently, then closing her eyes. Elsa checked her breathing, but Anna was lifeless. Elsa gathered Anna in her arms and held her close to her.

"Oh, Anna. I love you, too." Elsa then placed her back on the ground and started crying, letting tears just flood out.

Destiny and the others wolves bowed their heads in grief. "She knew the risks, Queen Elsa." Destiny said to Elsa gently. Elsa heard her but was busy letting out her tears.

Page 1 of 3


	10. Love's Stronger Then Hate

Elsa couldn't be believe it. Her only sister, was dead. And it was her fault. "Why didn't listen to her? Why was I so stubborn? How could I have been so selfish?" Elsa said to Destiny.

"Elsa, you had no way of knowing. Kelly is like Hans, very good at tricking people. Even the smartest people would fall for their tricks."

"I guess that's true, but what am I gonna do now? I've lost my sister. This time for real." Elsa replied looking back at Anna.

"That's up for you to decide."

"I... just can't believe it. She's really dead. I even watched her die. Now she really is dead because of me." Elsa then starting crying again putting her head down over Anna's chest. "Oh, Anna." she then sang a line barely audible.

_"Yes, I want to build a snowman."_

A tear streamed down Elsa's cheek, landing on Anna's chest. The tear then dimolished. Then Anna's chest lit up. The light then lit up the whole room. It was so bright, Elsa covered her eyes. It was a bright blue light. A snowflake then formed on Anna's chest.

"What's happening?" Elsa asked. Destiny was clueless.

The light then disappear. Elsa then heard a small moan. She looked down at Anna. Anna then slowly opened her eyes. "Elsa?" she said quietly looking up at Elsa.

"Anna?" Elsa gasped.

"Did I forget to mention that love is stronger than hate, so I can't be killed if I feel love?" Anna said smiling as she sat up.

Elsa let out another gasp, but relieved. Then a big smile formed on her face. "ANNA!" she yelled embracing her tightly. Elsa was laughing joyfully, but then turned into crying in happiness. Anna returned her embrace even tighter. Elsa released her and made eye contact with her. She gave a watery smile gripping Anna's shoulders before pulling her in again. "Anna... I thought I lost you, this time, for real." Elsa said on Anna's shoulder.

"I know."

"Anna, why did you do that?" Destiny asked as Elsa released Anna.

"Because, Elsa is worth sacrificing for. And I love her."

Elsa couldn't believe Anna just said that. Elsa tried not to cry, yet all she could do was smile.

"Anna, you really mean that?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Yes, Elsa. No matter what you do, I always still love you." Anna replied smiling.

Destiny smiled. This was so sweet for her to hear, but she knew that she had to head back to the mountain soon. She would have to say goodbye sometime.

Page 1 of 1


	11. Saying Goodbye

_Destiny watched as Elsa smiled at Anna, releived that she was alive. However, Destiny knew that she had to leave soon. She walked over to the girls as Elsa helped Anna to her feet. "Well, I hate to say this, but, my men and I must leave."_

_"Already? You can't stay?" Anna said._

_"I would love to, Anna, but other people still look at me as a wild animal."_

_Anna knew she was right, so she didn't see the sense of arguing. "Will I ever see you again?"_

_"Of course. All in good times, Anna."_

_Anna knelt down and wrapped her arms around Destiny's neck. "Thank you, Destiny. For everything."_

_"You're welcome, Anna. You are the best friend I've ever had. I hope we will see each other soon."_

_"Me too." Anna said releasing Destiny._

_Destiny walked over Elsa, and offered her paw. "I hope you again soon, Queen Elsa."_

_Elsa took Destiny's paw. "You are welcome to visit the castle anytime you want. And please, call me Elsa. After all, you saved my life."_

_"Thank you, Elsa." Destiny said as she gathered her men and headed to the window. Destiny turned her head to see Kelly on the floor. "I'll let you guys take care of her." Destiny said smiling. "Goodbye, Anna and Elsa." Destiny replied before going out the window with her men following her._

_"I'm gonna miss her." Anna replied sadly._

_"Me too. She's amazing." Elsa said wrapping a comforting arm around Anna._

_"So, should we take care of the Fire Queen?" Anna asked Elsa._

_"Yes. I just want her out of my sight." Elsa said angrily._

_Elsa and Anna got her to her feet and drug her out of the study. They had the guards take her to the docks, where the was a small boat, just for her. Kelly regained conconiousness, and was shocked with what she saw. Anna standing there, alive._

_"Anna? But how did you survive?" Kellt asked shocked._

_"That is absoutely none of your concern." Anna said before pushing her into the small boat behind her._

_"Hey! You can't do that!"_

_"Can and did." Anna said walking off smiling._

_Kelly growled. "I demand to see Queen Elsa!"_

_"Oh, you wanted to see me? Well, I have a message for you. Kelly of the Northen Isles, you are hearby banished from the kingdom of Arendelle. If anyone is to see your face, you will be executed."_

_"What!?" Kelly asked shocked again._

_Elsa then pushed the boat away from the docks with her powers._

_"WHOA!" Kelly yelled._

_"Goodbye, Jelly!" Anna shouted._

_"It's Kelly!" Kelly shouted back._

_"So long, Fire Queen." Elsa said._

_Anna then remembered she still had the fire earrings Kelly made for her. "Hey, Kelly! Take these back!" Anna shouted as she threw the box, which hit Kelly in the head. Anna and Elsa heard Kelly yell, "OWW!" "Sorry!" Anna shouted._

_Elsa stood behind her laughing. Anna and Elsa then linked arms, and went back to the catle._

Page 2 of 2


	12. Can Never Be Replaced

_Anna and Elsa walked back to the castle, arms linked. They came to the kitchen to see there was chocolate on the table. They grabbed it, and ran off to Elsa's room._

_"Anna, can I ask you something?" Elsa finally said._

_"Sure, Elsa."_

_"First of all, WHY ON EARTH DID YOU RUN AWAY TO THE NORTH MOUNTAIN?! You knew it was dangerous up there, and you went anyway. Then your horse came back, and you weren't on it, then I saw the storm. I thought that...I thought I lost you forever."_

_"I'm sorry, Elsa. I just wanted to clear my head, then the storm came. I was planning on coming back after I cleared my head. Then I met Destiny and we took shelter at your ice palace. Then she told me about Kelly, so I came back after the storm. I wasn't about to let her kill you and take over Arendelle."_

_"Yeah, but I almost lost you when she struck you."_

_"But you didn't." Anna said taking Elsa's hand. "I'm here."_

_"Anna, why did you do it? You knew the risk, and you still gave your life for me."_

_"Because, like I've said before, Elsa, I love you."_

_"But I'm suppose to protect you."_

_"And I'm suppose to protect you, Elsa. We're sisters. It what's we do."_

_"But, Anna, after all I did. I completely ignored you the whole time Kelly was here."_

_"Elsa, I will admit, it did hurt me when you wanted to replace me as a sister, but you are still my family." Anna said holding back tears._

_"Anna, you thought I wanted to replace you?" Elsa asked._

_"Well, yeah. It made sense to me. You and Kelly are so alike. You both have powers, and you both know what it's like to be called a monster. I can never know how you feel." Anna then started crying, letting tears flood out._

_"Oh, Anna." Elsa said embracing Anna. "I would never replace you. Ever. So what if you don't have powers? That doesn't matter. No matter who you are, Anna, I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."_

_"Really?" Anna said sniffling._

_"Yes. You're my baby sister, and I love you more than anything in the world." Elsa starting to let out tears._

_"I love you, too, Elsa." Anna said embracing Elsa tighter._

_Elsa released Anna. "So, do wanna finish that skating lesson?"_

_"Oh! The lesson! Yeah! Let's go." Anna then dragged Elsa out of the room. They arrived at the place, where the found Olaf._

_"Hey Anna! Elsa!" Olaf shouted running to them._

_"Hey, Olaf! Where have you been?" Elsa asked._

_"Well, you see, I went to take care of Sven, and then these kids took my nose, and I had to go get it, and, well you get the picture."_

_"Yes." Anna laughed._

_"And I heard all that happened with Kelly. Anna, I'm glad you're OK." Olaf said wrapping his arms around Anna._

_"I am too, Olaf." Elsa said smiling at Anna._

_Anna released Olaf. "So, wanna finish that lesson?"_

_"What lesson? OH! That lesson. Yeah! Come on!" Olaf said dragging Anna._

_Elsa stomped her foot, creating ice. She then created ice skates for Anna._

_"OK, Anna. You ready?" Elsa asked holding Anna._

_"Ready as I'll ever be."_

_"OK." Elsa said gliding on the ice. Anna followed along. Then, Elsa let her go, and Anna was skating on her own._

_"OK, Anna! You're doing it! But don't run into another stanger!"_

_"Got it!" Anna shouted back at Elsa._

_"She's looking good." Olaf said to Elsa._

_"Yes, she is. I'm really proud of her. She's gone through a lot this week." Elsa said looking down at Olaf._

_"Elsa! I can't stop!" Anna shouted before she ran into Elsa, knocking her over._

_"Ow." Elsa groaned._

_Olaf held his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh._

_"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked worried._

_"Yeah, I'm OK. Are you?" Anna asked._

_"I'm fine."_

_"Sorry, Elsa. I got a little overconfident." Anna said trying to get up._

_"Noticed." Elsa said helping Anna to her feet._

_"Can we try one more time?" Anna asked Elsa._

_"Once more." Elsa said holding Anna and started gliding. Afterward, Elsa released Anna and Anna started gliding on her own. Elsa smiled. "That's my sister."_

_**The End.**_

_**How was it? Should I use Destiny in my next story? Thank you for all who read, favorited, and followed me and my story.**_

_**Destiny was inspired by ShadowWolf117's story, "Destiny."**_

_**Until next time...**_

Page 3 of 3


End file.
